


Skeletons On The Top Floor

by Starry_Eyed_Writer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader x Everyone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tropes, WIP, looking for reader input, lots of feelings, skeleton shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Eyed_Writer/pseuds/Starry_Eyed_Writer
Summary: Life is going great, owning and running an aparment building of your own was chaotic but well worth your time. But how does your building get a little spice to it?Skeletons of course! Having them move in and have a whole floor to themselves is either the best or worst descsion youve ever made.





	1. The Start Of a New Era...Or Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !!  
> Thank you for checking out my skeles x reader fic <3  
> I plan to hopefully make this into a full novel so enjoy me testing the waters for these first few chapters

Was buying a whole apartment building in the early part of your life worth it? Initially, your family thought you were insane, it’s ten stories of stress you don't want as they called it. A mix of running a whole building full of people plus going to school and managing your own life, your family wasn't the most supportive to say the least. But hey, the place is huge and actually of not terrible quality and style with it being built in the last five or so years; so it's not terrible to uphold. But even through it all...you’d say it's worth it. Because of buying this building you've had the pleasure to meet so many amazing people.

Anyone from sweet people that haven't quite reached retirement age but are the enjoying the relaxing part of life, mysterious people just passing through the area for a few months; and even people in their early twenty’s starting their careers and educations. Of course there are a few downers but nothing drastic, mainly the people you are happy to meet. The entire building seemed to get along with each other and had a couple families or friends living in it so everyone knew everyone. That and everyone loves having you as the owner, you're never too harsh with rent and can haggle sometimes, you don't push anyone to much and usually act as the manager and the owner. So you're always trying to help people with their apartment issues, usually being paid in nice conversations and food (which you are more than happy about).

Then, one day, the Underground opened up. It was all over the news that day, the place you've always assumed to be a myth all your life was just suddenly real so it blew your mind. Everyone was constantly debating if this really was a good thing, both sides saying yay or nay and why. Personally, the whole ordeal never really affected you, in fact when you actually looked into it in your free time, you were happy the monsters got the freedom they deserved. Not only that, their ambassador was a human so you didn't see how they could be a such bad thing. 

People in your building still weren't...very welcoming to the new idea. A few weeks after their release you would hear and get involved with talk about that these monsters were something to fear. You've come to realize a while back, humans as a whole, can be terrified of things they don't yet understand. It happens to be, nobody is trying to understand monster-kind quite yet.

But you'd be damned if you're not going to try.

You're trying your best to go out and meet and actually talk to some monsters, but it seems every time you're ready to go out something cuts in the ways and keeps you busy. That brings you back into the present, sighing as you typed the last few words on your laptop and stretching with a loud pop of your back. Man, being an adult was hard, mainly tiring.

You were about to get up and make something to drink when a knock sounded at your door. Who could that be? Your building is ten stories tall, and you lived on the tenth floor. Unsurprisingly, most of your tenants just called you if they needed something so they wouldn't need to trek up the building to get your attention or input. You huffed and crossed your home to open the door and almost had a heart attack.

“The grim reaper is at my doorstep.” You wanted to bang your head into the wall.

“pft, not quite kid.” Oh boy.

Cool, so the grim reaper wasn't at your door, staring you down. But still. Looking a skeleton? up and down, you noticed the skeleton was shorter than you, not by a great amount but if you had heels on you're sure it would be noticable. There was a large smile on his face that hasn't wavered, but it doesn't look strained at all, like its there all the time. He’s wearing a slightly puffy blue hoodie that honestly looked comfortable. He's also wearing basketball shorts and fluffy pink slippers on his feet. Can you even say feet? He oddly also looked soft, for being literally just bones. A thought came through for a second about how you've never seen a skeleton monster before, noir have you heard of them. But what stood out to you were his eyes, or lack thereof. It was just a pair of glowing skittle size dots in nothingness.

It took a few seconds to finally realize what you said was most likely offensive, “Oh gosh, I'm sorry about that. I've never seen a skeleton monster before...uh let me start again.” You cleared your throat, “Hi, my name is Y/n and I own this building and basically also run the place. What can I help you with?”

The skeleton seemed to appreciate your back track, “heh, nice to meet you kid. the names’ sans. sans the skeleton. i came to talk to you, if you can right now that is.” You smiled at the irony of the name, no matter if it was fake or not it made you smile. He stuck out his hand to shake, which you gladly accepted...only to quickly pull away when a loud fart sounded out, upon looking at his shit eating grin you saw a mini whoopie cushion placed in his hand.

“the ol whoopie cushion in the hand trick, gets em every time.” he laughed at your surprise.

If you're gonna be honest, it was kind of funny, but you wouldn't say so out loud.

“Well Sans, it's nice to meet you. Uhm, would you like to come inside to talk?” You stepped to the side to open your doorway as an invitation, happy to change the subject.

“sure, thanks pal.” Sans stepped in and observed his surroundings. “nice place you got here.”

“Ah, thank you, and sorry for not looking more..” you looked down at yourself, wearing pajama bottoms and a graphic t-shirt isn't proper business attire last you checked; “professional.” You nervously chuckled.

Sans just shrugged it off, saying it's no big deal, and you both sat down on your sofa. “So what brought you here today?”

Sans eyes, eyelights?, seemed to shift around before focusing on you. “well, to explain a long story short..my family and i are looking for a place to live. the last place we were at kind of had a fallout with us so now were house huntin’. i heard that you might be able to help?” It seemed more like a question than fact.

You nodded, “Im sure I can,” you stood up to grab some papers off your dining table and sat back down, “how many people are there exactly? I have a few apartments open on the lower floors and each one can hold about two people-”

“there’s ten of us.”

“Im sorry, what?” Well crap.

“yeah, that doesn't include the family that visits temporarily.” Sans just shrugged it off like its no big deal.

“Uhh..hm, well,” you nervously scratched the back of your neck, you did have one option but.. “I do have the ninth floor. The entire floor is vacant due to really bad water damage that happened a while back; I've been fixing it back to its former glory but it’s been a very slow process.”

Pulling a paper from your stack of many you handed it to an outstretched skeletal hand, you gave the skeleton a floor plan of an apartment.

“Each floor has six apartments, three on each side, each can hold two people or three if someone doesn't mind sleeping on a couch and this is what they all look like. Or, what they're supposed to look like. Though, that the floor is almost complete so if you’re interested I could have it finished in..two weeks?” That's a very rough guess on your part but you know it can be done. “And the total is right there. Times that by six for each apartment, and you have your total.” You point to the corner of the paper, hopefully it wasn't too much; each apartment was reasonably priced but six of them? You just didn't want a family of ten to be homeless after all this.

He took a while to stare at the apartment before looking back up at you, “i can double this if you let us move in tomorrow.”

Holy shit. He wasn't serious was he? Not only did that shock you price wise but tomorrow?! You can't have six apartments ready by tomorrow!

He must've noticed your confused panic by the look on your face as he quickly corrected himself, “we all wouldn't mind having work going on around us. and we could help out to get the work done faster y’know?” he sweat a bit...wait sweat?

You'd like to know more about this skeleton if you weren't having so many gears turning in your head right now. You wanted to agree but would he really be ok with the work going on? The more you thought, you could downsize everything if you wanted so a professional team wouldn't be needed, just getting the right supplies from Home Depot and you could do it yourself. That clears any plans you had but hey! You can finally start meeting monsters if you're working right next to them!

But what about the rest of the tenants? Oh boy, that was going to be something. “uhh..kid? you've been quiet for awhile now?” Oh shit.

“Oh sorry, but I'll be honest with you. After weighing the pros and cons I personally wouldn't mind you moving in tomorrow as I can do the work needed by myself and not a professional so it wouldn't bug you all as much.” Sans seemed to relax at this, “..But, I do have to warn you. The other tenants in this building aren't the most welcoming to monster kind yet. So I don't know how they'll react.” This seemed to unnerve him a bit.

“Of course I wouldn't let anything happen and I don't actually think anyone would try to harm you or your family. But I just don't want you guys to face anything.” You looked off nervously.

You saw every possible scenario playing in your head and most of them lead you to having to pick a side; either agree with your tenants on kicking the new guests out, or let them stay and have a building of grumpy people.

“...or you could keep it a secret?” What.

“What?”

“i mean, this is just an idea but..you said the ninth floor is vancat right? well if nobody goes up there, nobody still has to go up there.”

Well, you guess that logic works, “But what if you guys want to leave during the day? That basically keeps you confined to the floor.”

This made Sans chuckle, “trust me kid, we can get around pretty easily.”

Now that you thought about it, you don't think anybody noticed that this skeleton was here in the first place. You haven't gotten any concerned calls or texts or someone pounding at your door so maybe this can work.

“Now, you're sure you're fine with living in secret?” You just weren't fully comfortable with real monsters basically having to live in an attic to live comfortably. 

“positive.” 

You still weren't fully assured yourself but if Sans is comfortable with it, then you can try to go with it. “Alright, the floor is yours and I'll try to have all work done around you guys finished in two weeks.” you shuffled through your papers once again, “and here’s my banking info, you can send the money to that account whenever you'd like. And the next time you’re over I can have you sign”

“heh, cool.” he took the paper and folded it into his pocket.

You stood up and offered to shake his hand after making sure there was no whoopie cushion in it again (which made him laugh a bit). Holding open your door you offered your goodbyes and out the skeleton went. You leaned your head against your shut door, there's a feeling inside you that the choice you just made will stick with you in the long run; and you don't know if it’s a good or bad one.


	2. Ninth Floor Cleanout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking to some familar faces, and getting to know new ones a bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such positive feedback !!! Im really happy with what Ive gotten so far and I hope you all stick around for the long run as Ive got much more in store <3

Unlocking door number 901 you took note of what exactly you might need. Looking around, the place is actually in better shape than you remember it being, just a bit dusty here and there. The most work you think you have to do is re-tiling the bathroom and kitchen, and a paint job on the ceiling mainly in the kitchen. Writing down the supplies you need on a notepad you left the room, not bothering to lock it as you'd come back later.

It was the next day after Sans and you made a deal and you now have ten, if not more, skeletons living in your apartments. You were excited but nervous, this twisting in your gut that something is wrong won't leave you alone. You can't help but wonder why.

Exiting the elevator you walk to the end of the hall and stop at door 806, giving it a stern knock as you know you'd need it. After a few moments you heard shuffling and the door opened to reveal one of your tenants.

“Hello Mrs. Gibson!” You kept your tone of voice above how you would normally talk, making your voice more pronounced.

“Ah the lovely Miss Y/n, what can I do for you dear?” The woman asked.

Mrs. Gibson is one of your oldest residents, you don't know how old exactly as you've never asked but you know that she lives alone even though shes married still. She's much shorter than you and very plump, shes told you she had a health issue surgery at some point and that “fattened her up” as she said. She's honestly a sweet woman and you are happy to help her when you can.

You smiled, “I just came to tell you, I'm having some work done on the floor above you so sorry if you hear any noise today.”

“Im sorry dear, say that last part again?” She adjusted her hearing aid.

You stifled a laugh, without fail this happens every time you talk to her; “Im warning you, there's gonna be noise above you today! I'm doing some repairs!”

Her eyes went wide as her mouth made a little o shape, “Oh! Well thank you for warning me. It's about time that floor gets fixed, I thought you'd never do it! And you're doing that by yourself dear? Don't hurt yourself or else this old hag will have do something for once!” She lightly smacked the air in front of her as she laughed.

You giggled a bit as well, “I'll be alright Mrs. Gibson. I'll talk to you soon!” You waved as you took a few steps back.

“Bye bye dear!” She shut her door and you sighed, maybe this was gonna be easier than you thought.

Moving to the other end of the hall you knocked on door 801, waiting for a response. There was a loud bang then after a few moments the door opened to show another one of your tenants.

“Hi Liam.”

“Oh hey dude, whats up?” You think you might of woken him up from a nap based on the sound of his voice.

From what you know about Liam is that he’s a hardcore goth, he's always wearing black and has several piercings over his face and ears. He also plays in a band last you checked, he can actually play bass pretty well. Nothing about his lifestyle bugs you really, in fact you think it's a little cool. When he does play bass it doesn't reach far enough to bug the other tenants to often and if it does they talk to each other personally so it’s nice. He is a little hard to reach though as when he is playing and you knock on the door he won't hear anything.

“I just came by to let you know that I’m gonna be working on the ninth floor again today, so there might be a little noise.”

He combed his fingers through his long disheveled hair and he looked a bit relieved, “Ah, got it dude, thanks for the warning. I'll just end up playing bass today anyway so no worries.”

You smiled, “Oh and don't forget rent is due in a week.” 

His relief is washed away quickly, “Ugh I know, I'll be sure to give it to you on time this time around.” He nervously scratched the back of his neck.

You just waved your hand in the air, “I'm just messing with you, don't worry about it being on the exact day just don't have it too late is all.”

He laughed a bit, “You got it boss.”

You just giggle and wave goodbye as you head out. That's everyone you need to warn, there's another person on this floor but she's almost never here. She pays for the place every month on time but every time you knock on her door she’s never there. You just shrug off warning her as you already know the results.  
Making your way back to 901 you walk in to double check your list and once again have a heart attack. Sans is right there looking around the apartment like nothing is wrong here with the fact he's just..here! But he looks, different?

After making sure your heart is gonna freaking jump out your throat you get his attention, “Sans?”

Sans seemed shocked when he turned to see you standing there, “..oh hey there sweetheart, sorry bout barging in all of a sudden but i wanted to check the place out in person. the door was unlocked soo..” he trailed off as he walked into one of the bedrooms.

You sighed to yourself, you think getting scared by these skeletons is gonna be a long running thing if it happens again. Once again though something seemed off, did Sans take a whole style change over the night? He looks like if he walked into a hot topic then called it a day, you didn't look at the fine details but his outfit mainly consists of blacks, reds, and some golds. Trailing behind him to get a better look you realize he really is just looking around, almost in suspicion, like he's looking for something.

“Is it just you here right now?” You asked behind him.

“huh? oh, nah, the others are on their way with all our stuff. they should be here in an hour, maybe.” You nodded your head, good to know.

“I can't wait to meet them.” You smile and open your notebook again, adding up your time crunch mentally as you would like to get all these supplies today.

You heard him grumble a bit to himself and took the opportunity to look at him again. His jacket is huge, like he took his old one and just puffed it up, after changing its color and style of course. He’s also wearing actual shoes now, they look untied but hey, good for him. He starts turning back towards you so you just look down at your paper to pretend like you weren't just gawking at him. Looking up again you noticed he's walking past you and into the bathroom. You don't follow him and instead shout out, “Uh, by the way, I'm about to check out the other apartments if you’d like to come with.”

This caught the skeletons attention as he peaked his out of the bathroom, making you grin a bit at just how funny it looked. “I think they'll be in the same shape as this place but I still wanna make sure I don't need anymore supplies.” You tap your list for emphasis.

He just shrugged, “sure, talking to ya sounds better than lounging around here.” he joins your side and the two of you make way to 902.

You pull out one of your two key ring sets and unlock the door, Sans seemed to notice that you have two key sets as he comments when you both enter. “why all the keys?”

“Ah, each tenant has a key to unlock their door and I have a carbon copy of it plus the keys to storage, my room, and other stuff.”

“huh, cool.” You just nodded in agreement, the conversation not being as lively as you hoped.

You both walked from room to room, the apartment being identical to the last building wise and problem wise. You'd just need to get more of the same supplies on your list is all, and you're really hoping all is the same with the other four. Both of you left as quick as you came in and moved to the next room over.

“So, Sans the skeleton, care to tell me a bit about yourself?” You ask, both of you in the kitchen as you open the sliding door to the balcony outside. He hummed a bit from inside, “only if you tell me a little about yourself, sweetheart.” You peaked your head back in.

“What’s with the nickname?” You ask out of the blue.

“err..what nickname?” He seemed nervous at your question.

You stepped in after checking what you needed, “Sweetheart? I just heard it from you today.”

“huh...it doesn't bug ya does it?”

This caught you off guard, kind of a weird question, “No, not really. Why?”

Not bothering to glance at you he replied, “eh it’s not a big deal, call everyone sweetheart. force of habit i guess.” he shrugged, “but what was it you wanted? oh right, more about me, well for one, ima skeleton.”

You laughed a bit, “I would hope so.” the quick change from the subject still had you with questions but you took what you had.

This made his smile grow a bit, “uhh, what else? i don't think a little party never hurt anyone, that and i love trying new foods. oh and my bro’s like the coolest person i know.” Wait, a brother? He did say he had family but this surprised you a bit.

“I didn't take you to be a party kind of guy Sans, I'll have to take you up on that sometime.” a party with a skeleton sounded awesome but back to what’s important, “but I honestly didn't expect a brother. Care to tell what he’s like?” You carried the conversation out of the apartment, finishing your search and moving to the next place. Stopping in front of 904 he described his brother mainly as tall, cool, and he that cooks.

“he’s not to ecstatic about the whole..you know...moving out thing. but i think he’ll change his mind.” He really did sound like a pleasant person to talk to based on how Sans talked of him.

You just smiled at the thought of meeting new people, pulling out the right key you unlocked the door...or you tried to unlock the door. The key isn't fitting in right into its matching lock making you a little frustrated, you really didn't want to bring a professional into this. Sans noticed your struggle as he nervously went, “..need some help there sweetheart?”

You huffed, “The key wont fit, maybe something’s in there?” you more of ask yourself that.

Shining your phones flashlight on it, you can see something lodged in there..great now you have someone picking locks around here. After struggling for about ten minutes you don't get any progress in and just consider your options when your guest poked your arm.

“ya got a bobby pin?” he held out his hand in expectation.  
“Oh yeah, I think so..” you dug around in your pocket and pulled one out, giving it to the shorter.

He stuck the pin in and twisted it around for a few seconds. When you both heard a click he pulled it back only to find he pulled whatever was in there out! The door’s unlocked now! Looking at what the object is you realize the the broken end of another bobby pin, “Huh, well at least it’s out now.” you look up at Sans, “Thank you for that, you saved the day.” you said the last part in a announcer like voice.

He just chuckled, “‘s no problem.”

The only issue now was who was trying to get into the apartment? You haven't seen anyone you don't recognize around lately, you just really hope it’s not one of your tenants. Upon entering you notice the place is a lot cleaner than the rest, everything appears to be in the same shape as the ones before, it's just..cleaner. Looking around the kitchen you just add more of the same supplies you have to your notepad, “hey uh sweetheart? what’s all the stuff in here about?”

You enter the first bedroom, confused, when you find Sans next to a pile of boxes. There's at least six or so, but what really bugged you is why they were there in the first place because you didn't put them there. You will admit you use the apartment next to yours as storage but there’s not a lot of stuff in there and none of your tenants put their stuff around anywhere but their homes. So who’s are they? Only one way to find out.

You pull out a key from your stack of many, “Let’s find out.” you broke open the tape on top of the box. Upon opening it you find, packing peanuts? That can't be it can it? You dig your hand in a bit and not even an inch down you feel a cool smooth surface. Both you can Sans lean in as you are brushing the packing peanuts out of the way to reveal several magazines. And not just any magazines, no no, PORN magazines! Because the universe just hates you like that!

You go speechless and Sans starts busting out laughing. Of course you take out about five to realize the entire box is filled with them from top to bottom...you don't even recognize some of these brands! What the hell are these. While Sans in basically having an asthma attack on the floor from laughing so hard you slide another box towards you and repeat the same process only to get the same results.

“Well, this is great isn't it?” you slam the box shut and face a now much calmer skeleton, “Welcome to the apartments.” You say in a frustrated tone, this just caused him to start laughing once more.

“sweetheart, i appreciate the welcoming gifts but i honestly dont think ill use ‘em.” He wiped a metaphorical tear from his eye. He’s just rolling around at this point and slamming his fist on the ground.

Honestly, the whole event is a little funny. You start laughing a bit as well, the main worry you have is you have no clue as to how these got here and who they belong to. You think you're gonna need a bit more than a sit down talk with whoever these belong to, not only will you have to talk with them but also kinkshame them! Like seriously, some of these magazines are oddly specific which just kind of grosses you out. Looking back to the skeleton you just nervously scratch your neck.

“Sorry you had to see this..I honestly wasn't expecting whatever that was. It’s not the best first impression I could of given you.”

He just sighed as he let out his last few chuckles, “eh it’s no problem sweetheart, i've seen worse. sides, that wasn't one of the worst first impressions i’ve had either. so it’s no biggie.” he just shrugged it off making you a bit relieved.

After asking for a bit of help you both take as many boxes as you can out of the apartment and onto the tenth floor. “your sure ya wanna keep these in your place?”

“Oh god no, these are going in the next place over until I can find who they belong to.” Sans nodded.

You set down the boxes in the hall and moved back downstairs again to finish your apartment checks. Just as you had hoped everything is essentially same in each apartment, with only slight variations for each one. Before you go out though shopping you’d like to see what everyone does with each apartment and see if they’d need anything in particular just in case.

As both you and Sans exited 906 you stretched a bit and popped you back, rolling your neck to pop that as well. Maybe it was lifting the boxes or the stress you have building up but your body needed that. You glanced over to see Sans’ face was..glowing? It’s a light pink hue almost like a blush so to say and he’s sweating a bit, trying not to look at you.

“Hey, you okay?” You asked.

“h-huh? oh, yeah, i'm good. never better.” He just nervously pulled out his phone and started scrolling through it.

You shrugged it off and was gonna ask your company what next when he answered your thought, “oh, the guys are here, they said they're bringing some small stuff up from the first floor.”

“Oh! Great! Let’s head down now then.” You turn to the elevator with a bit of pip in your step.

Once you both entered you pressed the button for the first floor. You get that feeling in your gut from earlier this morning but this time it’s mixed with something else. A thought flies into your head that although you're nervous you're also very...happy to have new people here. You just know this group is gonna be something different for whatever reason it may be..in a good way.

The elevator doors open with a ding. Here we go.


	3. A Breif Introduction For You All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk to everyone for just a bit and get a read on each skele. Lets see how this goes down.  
> (see the end notes for some news!)

If someone told you when you first bought your apartment building that you'd have six living, breathing skeletons walk into your building and start to move in you’d laugh at them and call them crazy. You guess now they would laugh at you as the whole experience seemed surreal, like this was just a dream you would wake up from any second now.

“OH MY GOSH THIS BUILDING IS HUGE! I WONDER WHAT KIND OF PUZZLES YOU COULD SET UP IN HERE?” That was your wake up call.

The first thing that hit was how similar everyone looked. You didn't know if it was monster thing or just a skeleton thing but everyone you could see looks similar at first glance, getting closer though you can see the differences. You stepped out of the elevator and turned to Sans next to you, “..Well, can you introduce me to-”

You're cut short by Sans walking up to you, “hey kid, oh i see you met jaws.” Sans commented when he made eye contact with the skeleton next to you.

Everyone here seemed oddly calm as your mind was turning. Sans, or the actual Sans, is right in front of you. You were right to think his style change being weird because he didn't change, at all actually, he's in the exact same outfit as you last saw him in. Then if that’s Sans who did you talk to all day?

“Wait wait,” Sans focused back to you, “so you mean I wasn't hanging out with you all day?” you ask, pointing at him.

“uhh..no? i've been with everyone else today.” He gestured to all of the skeletons behind him.

Which crap, you need to take them upstairs, “Ok so then who’s this?” you looked to your side to see nothing there.

“oh he dipped.” Looking up you see the edgier Sans talking to what you assume to be his brother from what you remember being told about the other skeleton. Or maybe? His name is Papyrus, you know that for sure.

You're still confused as all hell by what just happened, Sans seemed to notice this. “look kid, i'll show you who everyone is and you can talk to them later if you want.” you nod and focus on where he's pointing.

He starts point to the crowd one by one, “the one just next to you is jaws, and next to him is his bro, edge.” he pointed to the pair talking to one another. Both of them have the exact same tastes in fashion, which made you wonder who got inspired by who. 

He moved to the next three, “and the one in blue is blueberry, the one in orange is his bro stretch. and finally the one in the cool costume is my bro pap.” He looked familiar for some reason but you can't place your finger on it. You face Sans, “and you know me.” He shrugged referring to himself.

You thought you knew more about him this morning, which brings up the thought you're going to need to talk to Jaws later. But all in all, you need to talk to everyone later. Every single skeleton looked so similar but you could tell each one would have so many different stories to tell, which you can't lie, you're excited to hear. You just smile in return.

“Everyone looks similar huh? Well, I can't wait to meet everyone, but in the meantime let's get you all upstairs before someone comes out to notice.” You nervously fidget with the end of your shirt.

“yeah, that would be great.” Sans agreed and helps you usher everyone to the ninth floor.

Once everyone exited the elevator Blueberry and Papyrus acted like each apartment was a set of bunk-beds and they’re racing for top bunk. Each pair just migrated towards a room, you’ll just figure out who’s where in a bit; but first you have a question. Stopping Sans before he could leave for his room you grabbed his sleeve to get his attention.

“Sorry to bug but where's everyone else? I thought you said there were ten, maybe more of you?” You eyed everyone as you spoke.

“well, the other four should be here in the next week. maybe. they have...uh business to attend to first. and the others just visit every here and there.” He shrugged and you just nodded, not wanting to press further.

Following Sans into 901 he didn't seem to mind your presence so you just trailed behind him. “BROTHER, THIS PLACE IS SO COOL! WE HAVE THIS ENTIRE FLOOR TO OURSELVES, CORRECT?” The booming voice immediately brought your eyes to the tall skeleton coming out of the second bedroom. Why was that voice so familiar to you! You don't really recognize his name so much his voice and face.

“totally bro, by the way, this is y/n.” He gestured to you and you took the chance to out stretch your hand for him to shake.

“Hello! Papyrus right? I've heard about you before, it’s nice to meet you.” You think you've heard about him but he still seems nice.

He reaches out to clasp your hand in his bigger, gloved hands, shaking your arm very violently. Even though it felt weird you still find his enthusiasm contagious and end up smiling. “IT’S A PLEASURE MS. Y/N! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS AS YOU MIGHT OF KNOWN BUT I THOUGHT IT'D BE BETTER TO HEAR IN PERSON!”

You laugh, “It is actually!” your voice sounded weird because he’s still shaking you hand. He let go of your hand after his brother warns him that humans are fragile, therefore so are you. He apologizes which you reply saying it no big deal and shook your arm to stop the tingle in it. Sans went off to what you assumed to be the room he claimed as his own while Papyrus and you talked.

“I JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU MS. Y/N, YOU HAVE A LOVELY BUILDING! I WAS SURPRISED WHEN SANS TOLD ME YOU UPKEEP THE ENTIRE PLACE YOURSELF!” Once again his voice just bounced around your head, ringing so many bells but you can't exactly name them yet. Well curiosity killed the cat.

“Oh thank you! It’s not all that, I do have other people that clean but it’s fun to do handy work in this place when I get the chance. So if you ever need a toilet fixed or just want to talk, I'm right above you.” You smile at him and point at the ceiling. “You also don't have to call me Miss if you don't want Papyrus, there's no need to be formal.”

“WHAT A KIND OFFER, THANK YOU MS. Y/N!” Papyrus ignored your reply as he gave a kind of superhero like pose with his hands on his hips. It just seemed natural for him, like he does it a lot.

You follow him to his room after he ushers you in, he starts talking about how he’s thinking of where he wants to put all his stuff in just the right spot. You eyed the boxes and found labels such as ‘books’, ‘action figures’, and ‘SPECIAL ATTACK’?? Whatever that meant you think you’ll figure out later on. In the meantime you look back to Papyrus and see he's opening a box full of a lot of spaghetti noodles.

“You like to cook?” You ask from peaking over his shoulder.

“OH, VERY MUCH SO. I THINK I'M A CULINARY EXPERT OF SORTS!” he posed again with his hand on his chest, looking smug, “IN FACT, I WOULD COOK ON METTATON'S COOKING SHOW UP HERE ON THE SURFACE! BEING ON TV WAS FUN ACTUAL--”

Oh my god you got it! That’s where you saw him from! Was TV! You remember you watched the news a lot when the monsters first came onto the surface out of pure curiosity, and Papyrus was the official monster mascot. He would be at appearances with the ambassador and even give speeches of his own here and there; though he just mainly stood around. You still loved seeing him on screen, he was one of the first monsters you saw in real life and he’s just very friendly so you understood why they picked him to represent all of monsters.

“I've actually seen you on TV before!” Satisfaction brought it back is the part of the saying people leave out. A shame to you honestly as that's your favorite part.

He gasped, “YOU HAVE!?”

“Yeah! Though, it wasn't your cooking show, it was your speeches as the monster mascot. I loved seeing you on screen, it always made me smile.” You’re honest, you don't know if he’s been told that before but he should know.

He was awestruck by your words; “WOWIE MS. Y/N! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A FAN OF MINE! WOULD YOU LIKE AN AUTOGRAPH TO ADMIRE?”

“Uhh..” I mean, why not? You're sure it would also make him happy to know you keep it, “sure! If it’s not to much of a bother.”

You pulled out your notepad and pen you've been carrying around all day and flip open to a new clean page. He takes it and scribbles on it for about a minute which kind of leaves you confused until he hands it back, he signed his name in a bones like font. You're honestly going to cherish this, its so cute you can't help but gasp.

“IT'S NO PROBLEM AT ALL! ANYTHING FOR THE FANS, NYEH HEH HEH!” He posed again.

You laughed and thank him, “I'll leave you to your unpacking now, thank you.” You pat his shoulder and left his room.

After you told Sans you’re gonna talk to the others you walked into the hall to hunt them down. Honestly, where should you start? Well you’d like to talk to Jaws as to why he basically lied to you all day, that still confused the hell out of you. I mean it was nice to talk to him but why did he feel the need to pretend to be Sans? Him showing up to check out the apartments ahead of time is the least of your worries. You wonder which room him and Edge went in so you stood in the hallway, maybe if you-

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE’S NOTHING WRONG WITH THIS PLACE?!”

Oh no. The booming voice made your head snap up at the direction of 902, but who’s is it? It honestly sounds like if Papyrus swallowed a cheese grater, or maybe smoked all his life..or both. The concept of skeletons is still weird to you and the fact they are almost exactly like people is very strange. But anyway, its a voice that demands attention so you can only guess who it belongs to. You knock on the door as a warning before peaking your head in.

“..Hello?” Your voice is almost nervous.  
“AH, A HUMAN!” Looking around, the voice came from Edge if you remember right. Who is actually staring dead on you and pointing.

He turned to the edgier Sans--Jaws, “SANS, GET RID OF IT AT ONCE!” uh…

There’s a lot going on right now, Jaws just sighed in frustration, “look, boss, that's the landlady. she owns and runs the place, i'm not gonna just get rid of her.” He pointed towards you while he talked. Wait, boss? Sans??

You just sat in silence, kind of hoping they dont try to get rid of you? Whatever that means. You actually have a lot of questions to ask these two so you start at the best one you can think of, “May I come in?”

“‘course ya can sweetheart.” Sans--or Jaws seems frustrated, tired even.

You brush off your outfit and entered the apartment. The place actually looks organized for them being here in a little under an hour, which surprises you. Looking around there’s markers, or more of, boxes of stuff where they might go. There’s a really long box in the living room that just says “COUCH” on the side of it, so that's where the couch is gonna go, cool.

“The place looks great so far.” You comment.

“eh, it’s not much, my bro here is just very particular about being organized.” He gestured to the very tall skeleton behind him.

Looking him up and down, he looked to be just as tall as Papyrus. But looking closely his boots have a slight heel to them and he’s purposely standing tall so he is taller than Papyrus as of now. His clothing style is almost exact to his brother, the only difference is his clothes looked very tattered, like he just came out of a knife fight and won. Well, Jaws clothes aren't exactly clean, you can tell old stains out, but at least his are well put together. Edge’s are the opposite. Both of their color schemes are the same though, heavy blacks, mixed with reds and a little gold. But what stood out to you about his appearance is the scars over his right eye. In all honesty, you wanted to reach out and run your fingers along it and asked what happened. You didn't feel guilty or pity for might what of happened, but a slight comfort knowing he lived through it.

“YES YES, I LIKE TO KEEP THINGS ORGANIZED, NOW WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOME HUMAN?” Ah right, his voice.

Jaws pulled you a bit closer and you leaned next to him, “he has a stick up his ass right now.” he whispered. You just nodded, not wanting to laugh and Edge glared.

You stood up straight and cleared your throat, “Oh well, I just wanted to say hi and welcome you in. Possibly talk a bit?” Technically this place is still yours but you let that detail slide. 

Edge put his hand to his chin in thought, “HMM, THE TERRIBLE PAP-I MEAN..EDGE...WILL ALLOW YOU TO STAY IN MY HOME FOR A BIT.”

“Thank you?” You’re still confused.

Edge walked off after letting out a “NYEH” similar to Papyrus actually. In all honesty you wouldn't doubt yourself for starting to think all of these skeletons are clones with a different fashion style for each one. You just brushed off the thought and looked around the room for Jaws, you say him enter the first bedroom so you followed. Looking around there’s several boxes that have labels that...stand out to say the least; you found ‘TRAPS’, and ‘ROPES’ to be the most..eccentric.

Standing in the doorway of the bedroom, you find Jaws dozing off in a pile of packing peanuts. Wow talk about tired. As soon as you enter the room though he snapped awake, so he's a light sleeper. You freeze, “Ah sorry, is this a bad time?”

He just shakes his head and waves his hand around, “nah you’re fine sweetheart.”

You let yourself in and take a seat in front of the packing peanuts, “..So…” you trail off.

Jaws just looked off to the side from his static based throne. He seems distant like he’s waiting for certain words to come in. “Uhm your brother..he's very,” he glared at the wall he’s staring at, “lively.”

“lively?” His eyes looked confused as if that’s not what he was waiting to hear.

“Yeah, lively; animated, so to say. I can understand why people admire him like you said. He seems nice he just has a weird way of showing it, you know?” Jaws just chuckled and looked off again.

“well that's a first.” He doesn't elaborate.

You both stayed quiet, you didn't have more to add and even if you did; you wouldn't. But there was still something bugging the back of your mind and you really want to say it but how do you word it without sounded offended or concerned? 

“Speaking of earlier today-”

“listen, i'm sorry about not saying anything this mornin.” Jaws cut you off, focused at the ceiling.

“I mean, I don't mind that much, I'm just confused is all. Why didn’t you say anything? Pretending to be Sans? I wouldn't have minded you coming to check the place out.” You spoke.

Jaws went quiet, “look, i'll be honest with ya sweetheart. we’re monsters, you're a human. for the past, i dunno’, three weeks and humans have only been scared of me or hate me. so sometimes, you gotta approach with caution. ya know sans, but not me.”

Now it was your turn to go quiet. That wasn’t what you were expecting at all. The concept of a new species was still new to...well everyone, monsters and humans alike. So to have someone think you might attack them when they just want to live.

“..well i can say, ya haven't damned us to hell yet so i'm hanging in there. with this place and everything.” He closed his eyes and sunk further into the styrofoam pile under him.

You smiled, “I don't plan to. I don't see anything wrong with monsters, it’s just new people Im excited to meet, like all of you...I hope you can trust me Jaws.”

His eyes popped open at your first sentence and he just gawked at you, he chuckled a bit, relaxing. “i hope so to..now get out’a here, i need my beauty sleep.” He curled up into a ball to get comfortable.

You just giggled and stood up to leave, but was stopped in the doorway, “hey y/n?” you turned around; “if you wanna really know me, i’ll keep my end of the deal and take ya for a drink or two sometime.”

Jaws winked and you nodded, “Sounds great.”

Well that was actually..nice. Now if you could talk to Edge that would be great, you’re just overall curious with everything about him. From his looks to his voice, everything just made you curious to know more about him and why he and his brother seemed so different from the bright and mellow others. Knocking on the doorframe to now his room he turned to face you.

“HUMAN, WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE? I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ALREADY.” He sounded snarky.

A little rude but, “Uh no, I was just talking with Jaws. He told me you might need help unpacking?” You shrug.

“UGH, THAT USELESS BROTHER OF MINE, ALWAYS GIVING ME CRAP I DON’T NEED. I, THE TERRIBLE EDGE CAN DO THINGS ON MY OWN.” He just started talking to himself.

What was the deal with him and his brother? The two seem like they have to get along, and last you know of, when siblings don't get along they fight until they don't speak to each other and refuse to see one another. Well, at least that was you, but these two seemed like they couldn't stand each other but also respected each other? Well that was Jaws mostly, the whole ‘boss’ thing seemed off but you didn't want to ask him directly just yet.

“Uhm well...I would like to talk if you want.” You suggest, catching his attention again.

“WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO TALK ABOUT HUMAN? WITH YOUR BORING LIFE I'M SURE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY.” You really are trying with this guy.

You’re not going to give up though, you’re going to find out more about this skeleton if it’s the last thing you do. “Well what about you? Do you have any stories I can listen to?” This really peaked his interest.

“HPMH, WELL TO BE EXPECTED FROM A CURIOUS LITTLE HUMAN, YOU WANNA HEAR THE STORIES I TELL? SIT DOWN THEN!” Looking around there wasn’t really anywhere to sit.

“WELL?” You just quickly sit on the floor. 

“HM, WHERE TO START? AS BASIC KNOWLEDGE ABOUT ME YOU MUST KNOW I WAS CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, SUCH A POSITION WAS ONLY FOR THE BEST OF THE BEST TO MAINTAIN!” 

The next fifteen minutes consisted of Edge talking about all his titles and roles he has and how well respected he is by everyone. Honestly, he did sound like he has a lot on his plate, and if his body is any sign of his roles in monster society; it wasn't easy. It makes you think, from what you've seen of monsters is that they are very sweet and friendly, just happy to be on the surface again. Of course not all of them but most, so how did Edge get so..beat up? Was there a secret dark part to monster society your not being told of..? As your mind wanders you realize it gets a little frustrating to hear just someone talking about how great they are, with no filter you add, so you kind of zone out; opting to just stare at the collection of boxes in his room instead of fully listening. He doesn't notice at all as you just stare around, a box with blueprints coming out of it stood out to you from the piles.

“Hey, what’s all this? Are you building something?” You ask, standing up to the box.  
Picking up one of the blueprints you open it a bit, knowing full and well it’s a bit rude but you just need a change of subject for a bit. It’s, something. Covered in symbols you can’t read from top to bottom instead of actual english, is this a monster language? What stood out was the drawing in the center you only got a glimpse at before the paper was snatched out of your hands.

“LET ME SEE.” Edge stared at the paper before rolling it up and shoving it back with the others. “ANOTHER ONE OF SANS’ BOXES, IT’S NONE OF YOUR CONCERN.” He directly stated.

“Uh..” You didn't know what to say.

It seems each time you get info on one skeleton, the other just is clouded with mystery and gives you more questions than you had before. An endless loop of confusion. But the real question on your mind is why is Sans’ stuff in here when he’s a whole room over? You choose to brush it off like the many times before when you notice Edge stand up and pick up the entire box and start to leave, “I'LL BE TAKING THIS BACK TO HIS ROOM. AND HUMAN, IF YOU WISH TO HEAR THE TERRIBLE EDGE’S STORIES AGAIN JUST VIOLATE MY PRESENCE BY SHOWING UP AGAIN.”

Was that an insult? “..Ok, I’ll take you up on that offer.” Well at least he seemed a bit happier than when he first came here.

You followed him out of his room and to the living room, saying goodbye before the front door barged open.

“EDGE!”

Edge groaned and set the box down, turning to face a skeleton just barely reach ⅓ his height, Blueberry was it? “WHAT DO YOU WANT, BABY BLUE?”

“ONE OF THE APARTMENT’S IS LOCKED AND I NEED TO GO INSIDE, I TRIED ASKING VANILLA FOR HELP BUT I CAN'T FIND HIM!” He placed his weight back and forth on bright blue boots.

Edge just huffed in frustration, pinching the bridge of his noses, “DID YOU ASK THE ASHTRAY FOR HELP?”

“PAPY? YEAH BUT HE JUST GAVE UP AND PASSED OUT LIKE USUAL.” Blueberry mumbled the last part to himself.

“OK YOU BUMBLING IDIOT, TURN TO YOUR RIGHT, THE LANDLADY WILL HELP YOU. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE.” He picked the box up again and walked to Jaws room.

That left you with the energetic little skeleton to stare right at you.

“OH! IM SORRY, I DIDN'T NOTICE YOU WERE STANDING THERE THIS WHOLE TIME!” He reached out and shook your hand, almost similar to how Papyrus did. Instead this time he stopped without being told to and held your hands still, clasped hands together as he just stared at you in awe.

This skeleton was a bit different from everyone else, personality and appearance wise. His outfit overall had a simple color pallet, bright/pastel blues, white, and black. He has a bandana that has a few holes at the end where they’re tied together, making you think it’s been around for years. Height seemed to be his struggle, he looked to be just a bit shorter than Sans, being maybe an inch or two shorter than him. He also has a gap in his teeth! That’s just..to cute. It’s like if you took Sans’ smile and cut out a little chunk from it. Though what stood out to you the most were his eyes, different from Papyrus’ but not the same as Sans’, they were like if Sans put an anime eye filter over his eyelights. They’re pastel blue and bright, also almost shaped like stars? Oddly enough, they just add to his cute factor.

“It’s no problem. I’m Y/n, and you’re Blueberry right?” You ask with a smile, not being able to take your eye’s away from his.

“YEP! YOU CAN CALL ME BLUE IF YOU WANT THOUGH!” He offered.

“Ok Blue, and you said you needed the apartment unlocked? Im sure I can help.” You pull out one of your key rings and hold it up as proof to your statement.

He smiled wide and took you by the hand, leading you out of the room and to the end of the hall, and man was he quick! It doesn't surprise you that he’s a quick person based off his personality actually. Coming to the end of the hall you notice that boxes and little amounts of furniture are sitting against the wall oddly enough.

“I WANT TO MAKE SURE I GET THE BEST ROOM SO I WANT THEM ALL OPEN! BUT THIS ONE WON'T OPEN.” He tries jiggling the handle to 904.

Flashback’s from the morning hit you again and you realize you can let this small skeleton see all that, you're not sure how old he is but you're sure it will scar him. “You can't go in there!” You exclaim, moving to stand between him and the door.

“HUH? WHY NOT?” He pouts a bit with his words, which again, is very cute to you.

“Uh..” you need a good lie and quick, “The tiles in there are really old, they crumble under your feet. So it’s a huge safety hazard to be in there, so I wanna keep as many people out as I can.” the subtle panic in your voice is VERY obvious. 

Blue seemed to process what you said, “OH, WELL ALRIGHT. THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN PICK FROM THE OTHER OPTIONS I SUPPOSE! I'LL GO ASK PAPY WHAT HE THINKS.”

There it is again! He said Sans right? Maybe your just going crazy after the events from this morning. The thought leaves your head as quick as it comes due to Blue running off to 903 yelling ‘PAPY!’ well into the room. You sigh in relief, those boxes are still in there from this morning and you have no clue what to do with them. Throwing them out in the dumpster seems like the best option, after all, if whoever owns them still wants them they shouldn't have left them in there. It's just gross. You shake your head and move into 903 where you can hear Blue’s voice talking to someone else.

You find blue talking to Stretch, if you remember right, who’s just lounging on some boxes already in the room. He seems..tense almost, even though he is lounging like he already owns the place.

“well, i think this room is just dandy bro. we should stay in this one.” He shrugged.

“HMM, I WILL LOOK AROUND SOME MORE, LAZYBONES. YOU PROBABLY JUST DON'T WANNA MOVE YOUR BOXES AGAIN..” Blue trailed off as he searched the other rooms.

You really want to break it to him that all the rooms are identical to each other, but maybe keeping that to yourself would be best. Instead, why not introduce yourself to this new skeleton here?

“Hi there. My name is Y/n, I'm the owner of this building. It's nice to meet you!” You reach your hand out to shake.

The skeleton in question is very skeptical, to say the least. He looks you up and down a few times, from head to toe, then stares right at you. You kind of felt under pressure with his gaze so you look at him as well. This skeleton seems similar to the others that you've met before, but also different? He looks relaxed but feels tense, like he's walking on a bed of nails. He gives you a look that doesn't make you feel welcome, making you nervous. Appearance wise he looks like Papyrus actually, and his orange sweater makes him look bigger than the others; like it fits him perfectly. Said sweater and basketball shorts are both stained with light yellowish stains and a few burn marks. Though what stands out about his appearance the most is he looks tired. Very tired. To a point that it looks like there's dark circles under his eye sockets, making you feel guilty almost; wanting him to feel at ease. After you both stared at each other for what is considered a lot longer than socially normal, he finally reaches out and shakes your hand.

“..stretch. so you run the place?” it feels like he's judging your every move, even your heartbeat.

“Yeah! I do a lot of the basic handy work around here and can just chat sometimes, so if I'm not busy, I'm open. So if you ever need a squeaky cupboard fixed or just someone to talk to for a bit, just give me a call!” You laugh a little nervously. He's still staring at you, a bit unamused.

“i’ll keep that in mind.”

Fill the silence, quick, QUICK, “So do you need help with anything?” you look around at the three or so boxes he's lounging on.

He laughs a bit and closes his eyes, “nah, my bro needs a room unlocked but i guess the tiles in there are pretty bad.” he says that in an almost knowing tone, like he was here this morning instead of Jaws. You wanna question it but just brush it off by giving him a strained smile and a laugh, Jaws seems laid back enough to not mind that; but this dude seems more stiff. Even with his relaxed posture.

“Haha, yeah, I'm gonna fix that before the others get here..but if you need anything in the meantime Im in the floor above you! Room one thousand and one.” You point to the ceiling. He opens one eye socket to look you up and down again before closing it.

“got it. though texting is more my speed, got a number i can do that with?” his eyes are still closed as he asks.

“Yeah! Here,” you pull out your pen and pad and scribble down your number on a piece, rip it out and fold it; “here, I'm available most of the time but I do school work online so I'll be busy sometimes.” He accepts it with only one eye open like before.

He looks it over, folds it back up and shoves it in his pocket. “i’ll keep it in mind, thanks. but you do school? college?” he asks.

You get asked this question a lot actually, “Yeah college, Im studying a mix of things actually as I don't know if this whole apartment thing will last forever. And even if it does I need to be prepared for that you know?” You stare off into the room, the room you own and manage. It still amazes you sometimes that this place is yours if youre gonna be honest.

He nods, “i think that crap-”

“LANGUAGE!” Blue yells.

Stretch chuckles, “i think that stuff, is a waste of time..but hey you do you. if it’s getting you places, cool.” He shrugs, his eyes still closed through the whole ordeal.

You nod, “Yeah, well I'll leave you to unpacking, text me if you need anything!”  
You wave and leave not before seeing the small wave Stretch gave you back in turn. You shut the door only to see Jaws and Edge arguing about the place they now currently live in. You sigh and lean your head against the door behind you, staring at the ceiling.

What have you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Sorry this is taking so long, Im trying to focus on my life and my writing at the same time aaa. I would expect a new chapter to be released every 2-3 weeks if everything goes as planned!  
> And if youd like to be updated, sumbit posts to me (such as art, memes, or anything alike), or even send me prompts follow my side blog on tumblr! I started it for this fic so all of its info and workings will be posted there.  
> https://skelesinroyalty.tumblr.com/  
> In fact right now, Im looking to fill my feed so send me some asks! My inbox is open unless stated otherwise, Id love to hear your comments, questions, and even side prompts that dont have to be related to the story! If you just want some info or share a headcannon on your favorite skele, Ill write something for it. Dont be afraid to ask!  
> Thank you all so much for the support <3  
> (This work is inspired by Six Skeletons, One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen and Skeleton Squaters and The Landlady by Tyrant_Tortoise)

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by Six Skeletons, One Maid by RaccoonSinQueen and Skeleton Squaters and The Landlady by Tyrant_Tortoise <3


End file.
